


Q if for Quiet

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir peered around the corner. The coast was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q if for Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Elrohir peered around the corner. The coast was clear. He was careful to make no sound as he slowly walked down the corridor. The chamber Legolas had been given during his stay at Rivendell was only a few paces away now. With any luck, he should be able to reach it and duck inside without anyone seeing.   
  
"Elrohir!" Elrohir winced, looking up to see his foster brother heading down the hallway towards him. "I have been meaning to speak with you aboutâ€""  
  
"Hush!" Elrohir said, clamping a hand over the man's mouth. "Estel, this is really not a good time," he whispered. His eyes betrayed them as they flicked to Legolas' door and back again.   
  
A smile spread upon Estel's face. "Ohhhh. I see." He patted Elrohir's arm and nodded towards the door. "I'll leaveâ€"" He covered his own mouth, realizing he'd said that much too loudly. "Sorry. I'll leave you to him then." He turned and headed down the hallway.   
  
Elrohir paused a moment, then called after him in a very loud whisper. "Estel!" Estel glanced back over his shoulder. "You will not tell Ada?"   
  
Estel shook his head and pressed his index finger to his lips to signal he would stay quiet about it.   
  
Relieved, Elrohir again headed for the door. But he had a strange feeling came over him and suddenly realized there were footsteps behind him. Bracing himself, for he thought he knew who it was, he turned to see his twin.   
  
Elladan had with him a tray, upon which was a cup and a bowl of soup. Cheerfully, "I thought Legolas might like a bit of soup."  
  
Elrohir was nervous, listening for any sound within to indicate Dan had made too much noise, but all was quiet.   
  
"Were you going in as well, Ro?"   
  
Nodding, Elrohir rubbed the back of his neck. It was no secret that he and Legolas had something of a relationship, but no one would be especially happy know he was bothering Legolas when the blond elf was feeling so sick. "Yes," he replied, then quickly changed his mind. "Actually, no. I meant that I was just now leaving. He is sleeping. And we should be quiet," he whispered.   
  
"Oh," Elladan said thoughtfully, lowering his voice to the softest of whispers just in case. "I would not want to disturb him, then." He set the tray on the wall across from the door to Legolas' room.   
  
Elrohir had no choice but to leave with his twin, and double-back as soon as he had given Elladan the slip. He hushed a few elves in the corridor and pretended to be interested in one of the tapestries on the wall until he was alone again. Then he swiftly picked up the tray and headed into Legolas' room.   
  
Legolas lay in bed with the covers up to his neck. His eyes were closed and he looked calmer and more peaceful than Elrohir had ever seen him look. Step by step, he moved slowly, loath to wake Legolas now. He set the tray down on the nightstand and hovered a moment, equally loath to leave Legolas so soon.   
  
But Elrohir jumped in surprise when Legolas suddenly opened his eyes and looked up. "I was wonderig whed you would visit," he said, his voice strained and heavy with congestion. He sniffled a few times, but a few times only.  
  
"It took me a while to slip away. My ada has been here so often with tea, I thought I would never have a chance." Elrohir sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Legolas through the covers. Then he gestured to the tray. "Are you hungry? I brought you soup."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded, struggling to sit up. Elrohir helped, plumping the pillows and then setting the tray on Legolas' lap. Legolas was still smiling as he took the first few bites. He sighed with satisfaction at the taste. "Rebide be to thadk Elladad the dext tibe I see hib."  
  
"How did you know?" Elrohir laughed, moving a little closer.   
  
Legolas noticed and moved the blankets so that the raven-haired elf could slide under the covers with him. "Thought you could get ode by be?" he asked, putting the soup aside again. "I had better teach you a lessod..." Legolas coughed as he slid down, under the covers.   
  
"Legolas," Elrohir said, shaking his head. "You do not need to... Legolas?" The reply was another cough, muffled by the blankets. Elrohir had to admit Legolas did sound better now than he had several nights ago, sitting at the supper table, coughing and sniffling into his napkin. And though Legolas was clearly still sick, he was quite improved now as his hot mouth and sniffly nose found Elrohir's crotch. "Oh, Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed in pleasure.  
  
Legolas pulled back the covers, looking up at Elrohir. "Quiet," he whispered. "Would not want anyone to hear." He ducked back beneath the covers and Elrohir bit his tongue through a deep, happy sigh.


End file.
